I Never Could Love Like That
is the eighteenth episode of the sixth season of The Vampire Diaries and the one hundred and twenty-ninth episode of the series. Summary KILLER KARAOKE – With their humanity turned off, Stefan and Caroline begin wreaking havoc at Whitmore, leaving Damon to come up with a risky plan involving Lily. After rushing to help Jo treat victims of Stefan and Caroline’s latest killing spree, Elena discovers Jo is pregnant, prompting her to reevaluate her own life as a vampire. Meanwhile, when Sarah boldly turns the tables on an unsuspecting Enzo, he is forced to open up about his tragic past. Lastly, at Scull Bar, a twisted round of karaoke leaves Tyler and Matt in a dangerous situation. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert (credit only) *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett (credit only) *Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan *Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman (credit only) *Michael Malarkey as Enzo Recurring Cast *Jodi Lyn O’Keefe as Jo Laughlin *Annie Wersching as Lily Salvatore *Tristin Mays as Sarah Nelson *Penelope Mitchell as Liv Parker Trivia *Antagonists: Caroline and Stefan. *This is the start of the final 5 episodes to feature both Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert and Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood on the series, as both actors are leaving the series after this season. **Depending on Elena's exit from the series Nina Dobrev could return as a guest star in Season 7. **Michael Trevino is confirmed to be returning as a guest in Season 7. *How much will be shown of Lily's time in her prison world? Will there be a bigger flashback episode or bits and pieces over time? I think we'll see some flashbacks of her origins and eventual imprisonment episode 18. This is not the last we've seen of this prison world. *Based on the promo, Stefan will learn that his mother Lily is alive. *Based on the synopsis the following is learned: **Elena learns that Jo is pregnant & reevaluates her life as a vampire (Will she consider becoming human again?). **Stefan and Caroline have been on a killing spree and Matt & Tyler are in danger from them. **Sarah gets Enzo to open up about his past. *There were no re-broadcasts of previously aired episodes in the 2 weeks prior to this episode airing as Thursday April 2nd and 9th, 2015 had a 2 hour block of The Flash instead. Continuity * Tyler and Matt were both last seen in ''Let Her Go''. Cultural References * "I Never Could Love Like That" is a song written by Elmer Bowman (lyricist) and Al Johns (composer), and recorded by vocalist in 1903.Discography of American Historical Recordings – "I Never Could Love Like That" Quotes Promo :Elena '(to 'Damon): "You have to give her a chance. She's your mother." :Damon: "She is a tool to get our supernatural killers out of circulation." :Caroline '(to 'Matt and Tyler): "Heads I kill Tyler. Tails I kill Matt." :[[Stefan Salvatore|'Stefan']]: "Seriously, right now?" :Caroline '(to 'Stefan about Lily): "Who's that?" :Stefan: "That's my mother." ---- Extended Promo :Elena '(to 'Damon): "You have to give her a chance. She's your mother." :Damon: "No. She is a tool to get Stefan's humanity back. The sooner we can get our supernatural born killers out of circulation, the better." :Caroline '(to 'Matt and Tyler): "Heads I kill Tyler. Tails I kill Matt." :[[Stefan Salvatore|'Stefan']]: "Are you serious right now?" :[[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']] (to [[Lillian Salvatore|'Lily']]): "We can do this. All you have to do is just try.." :Caroline '(to 'Stefan about Lily): "Who's that?" :Stefan: "That's my mother." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 6x18 Extended Promo - I Never Could Love Like HD Pictures |-|Promotional= 6x18.jpg 6x18 2.jpg 6x18 3.jpg 6x18 1.jpg Enzo's past.jpg |-|Screencaps= |-| Behind the Scenes= 6x18name.jpg References Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 6 Category:Upcoming Episodes